Ghosts and Turtles, DP and TMNT crossover
by Athese
Summary: A Danny Phantom and TMNT crossover involving Dani and Danny. THe turtles find an injured girl in the alley. Story is better than the summary lol.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Dani, stay with me" A boy with raven black hair begged. He was sitting on his knees in an alley. With horrific eyes he watched how the little girl in front of him was laying on her back. Her eyes shut in pain. Her wrist was bend in an unnatural way and her ribs burned with every breath. Pain overwhelmed her body and she felt like hanging on the edge of consciousness. She opened her eyes and locked into her cousins eyes. Well Daniel, better known as Danny, wasn't exactly her cousin. She was actually his clone but they used to call each other cousins. Her blue eyes looked at his blue eyes weakly.

"t-trying" She stuttered. Danny gritted his teeth. But then her eyes fell and she was knocked into unconsciousness. Danny kept stroking her hair to comfort her and small tears formed in his eyes. She couldn't die. Then a sound came to his ears. On the rooftop, no was he back?

_It was dark and two figures were walking in an alley. Well not walking, they were floating. Danny and Dani were both floating in an alley in New York. They both had enough of the ghost fighting in their home town, amity park, so they decided to have a long 'vacation' and hired an apartment in New York for an unknown time. Maybe a month, maybe longer. But even in New York the ghosts wouldn't leave them alone. Danny engulfed Dani protectively as they both watched how an unknown ghost was floating above them. _

_"What do you want?" Danny hissed and shoved Dani further the alley in and she softly hit the wall. The unknown ghost pulled out a kind of ball and threw it at the two hybrids. An electric shock went through both of them and they screamed in pain. They both fell to the ground and they changed back to their human form. Danny pulled himself up. _

_"w-what was t-that?" He stuttered and stood up. The ghost just laughed. "That thing Danny is the plasmius deflector, it enabled your powers for the next 3 hours" The ghost grinned and charged forward and kicked Danny in the ribs. Plasmius! Danny just knew it. The air was forced out of his lungs and he hit the wall behind him. He could hear Dani scream as she saw how her cousin was forced against the wall. He grunted and vowed his hands around his wrists. The ghost walked towards Danny to hit him again but Dani blocked him. She heard her wrist snap and she widened her eyes. Then she screamed and fell to the ground. Her body protecting her broken wrist. _

_"Dani no!" Danny screamed but he was silenced with a kick in his ribs. Then he walked towards the little girl and began to kick her. A horrific scream escaped her mouth as a few kicks landed in her ribs. Then the ghost turned around and flew away. Leaving Danny and Dani behind. Dani began to cough weakly. Danny rushed towards his little cousin and ignored the sharp pain in his ribs. He rolled her on her back to ease the pain in her ribs. _

_"Please Dani, stay with me"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we go home now Leo, I'm bored" Mikey protested as he rolled on his shell and stared at the sky. They were out on patrol for so long now and nothing has happened. Leo rolled his eyes.

"No Mikey, we can't." He said but was cut off by an awful scream. The 4 brothers stared at each other and Leo signed them to follow them. They ran over the rooftops as they heard another scream, a girl scream. They ran harder towards the sound and they heard another scream. When they finally reached the rooftop above the alley where the sound came from they stopped. Beneath them a boy around 15 years old was bended over an injured girl. They had many similarities, almost like siblings. Raph wasn't really convinced.

"Tha boy is hurting tha poor girl" He growled and charged down. Leo wanted to protest but both Mikey and Donnie also jumped down so Leo followed too and they all drew their weapons. The boy with the raven black hair and sea blue eyes turned around and his eyes widened in shock. Now they saw that the girl was unconscious. Raph growled again and charged forward. Leo saw how the boy was whispering something and an irritated yet confused look was on his face. One hand was vowed into a fast and the other arm was supporting his ribs. He was hurt! Probably his ribs. Then Raph hit him with the back of sais on his head. The boy moaned in pain as he stumbled backwards. He hit the wall and slid down against the wall. Donnie ran forwards and bended over the girl to look at her injuries.

"G-get away f-from h-her" The boy stuttered and tried to reach her. Raph growled and hit they boy again and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Raph" Leo protested as he walked towards the boy to look at his head. Luckily it wasn't bleeding.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Donnie asked curiously while he exanimated the little girls injuries. Then he noticed the weird wound on her head. Blood was seeping through it but it was mixed with a weird green substance.

"It depends, how's the girl?" Leo responded and picked up the boy.

"I don't know, I think her ribs are broken, so is her wrist. And her head is bleeding" Donnie explained as he touched her head with the weird mixture of blood and the green substance. "And there is some weird green substance on her head" Leo walked over to Donnie and looked at her head too.

"Let's take them both home, it could be an experiment of the kraang or something" Leo said and he tossed the boy over his shoulder. Donnie picked up the girl.

"Leo we ain't gonna take them home" Raph said angrily.

"They're injured Raph, and there's something off about them" Leo snapped back and followed Mikey while they headed home. Donnie was holding the young girl and followed Leo home. Raph followed them too, not really happy with the two kids they were bringing home. When they got to the lair Donnie brought the little girl towards the infirmary and tended her injury's. Leo brought the boy towards a spare room and lair him down on the bed and exanimated his ribs. He wasn't really a medical but he knew they were just bruised. He took off his shirt and quickly wrapped his ribs. Raph stood in the doorway. His face was angry.

"I still don't trust him" He snapped at Leo when he was done taking care of the boy. Raph walked towards the boy and bound his wrist towards a pole next to the bed so he couldn't escape and did the same with the other one.

"Raph what the shell are you doing?" Leo sighed and shook his head. Raph was really being paranoid.

"Leo ya saw it too, tha kid was hurtin' tha little girl" He exclaimed as he finished binding the boy's wrists. "And don't ya dare untie him." He snapped at Leo and walked out of the room and walked into his own. He was tired of the night patrol. Leo sighed again and left the room too. Maybe this was better so he couldn't sneak through they lair once he woke up. Leo didn't trust him but he wasn't really sure about his intentions. He walked towards the infirmary where the girl was peacefully sleeping on the bed and Donnie was working on his computer.

"How's she?" Leo asked and walked over to Donnie to see what he was doing.

"She's fine but I can't find what that weird green substance was which was mixed with her blood." Donnie sighed as he looked at the computer again. "I don't get it Leo, it seems like it was already mixed with her blood so I took a blood sample and her blood was really mixed with that green mixture" Donnie sighed and looked at the blood sample again.

"There is really something off about these kids" Leo sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, but i'm changing the story a bit. I kinda had a writer's block (Or however you call that). SO I'm going to change the story a bit. (It is probably going to end up with a writer's block again lol) **

It has been 2 days, 2 days since Mikey was kidnapped. Raphael had gone mad since that day, Don wasn't able to sleep, trying to find out where his only little brother could be and Leo was blaming himself the whole time how he failed Mikey. How could they explain this to Master Splinter once he'd come home tomorrow? After a short trip to Japan and then hearing that the leader failed to protect his baby brother. They had no idea who took him. They only saw his nun chucks lying In the alley, but no Mikey. Where are you little brother?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black haired girl walked through the white halls from the labs. It was summer and Dani got a job in a lab for extra school points which she'd gratefully taken. It wasn't really a hard job but it took some time. She was hired to clean all the animals in their cages. There weren't really big animals around more like rats, rabbits and other small animals. But there were some bigger animals like cats and dogs which she treated too. She had no idea what the scientists really did to these animals but she wasn't very curious to find out. She knew it already, sort off but she didn't want to know the details. She already knew from the terrified reactions what they did to them. She came to her last cage and stepped in. Inside was a small, brown haired cat. It hissed dangerously and straightened his back. Dani didn't really back down from the cat and threw him some food what the cat gratefully took and Dani quickly cleaned the cage the best she could. She mopped the floor and emptied the corner where the cat would do his needing. She threw it in a large bin and gagged a bit at the smell. What a girl will do for extra points and some money. Not that she really needed a job, I mean she could just fade through a high security bank and steal all the money but she'd sworn not to follow her creator, Vlad Masters. Known as the major of amity park but for Dani and her cousin Danny Vlad Plasmius. A half ghost just like her and Danny. Speaking of which.

"Hey Dani, Hurry up" A raven haired boy faded through the cage in his ghost form, Danny Phantom. Or his human form Danny Fentom.

"Hold on a minute, almost done" She responded as she threw the last cat poop in the bin and also changed into her ghost form. She grabbed the bin and faded it threw the cage to throw it into the large container which someone would collect tomorrow. She walked through the halls and her eyes locked onto a high secured door. Although this was 'already' her second day she remembered the words from her boss good enough.

_"This is beyond your job, never go in here" _ The man told her but she was dying to know what was in there. It was their latest project and she was only hired since this thing was brought here because they needed the more advanced scientist to be able to totally focus on this animals. Dani assumed it was an animal anyways.

"Come on Dani, I don't have all day you know?" Danny protested but Dani simply waved and walked towards the door. Yesterday the man had kept an eye on her to watch her if she needed anything. So she couldn't look by fading though the door.

"Wait a minute, I want to know what is in here" Dani said and before Danny could protest how stupid Dani was she already faded through the door. Danny sighed and followed her. Dani just stood there with her eyes focused on the animal in front of here. Her eyes full of terror and pity. In the cell was a giant turtle. It had shackles on his wrists and ankles and it was lying against the wall, eyes shut in a grimace of pain. A few cuts and bruises were on his body but it wasn't something serious. Apart from two large cuts on his shoulder and arm. Dani walked over to the animal and wanted to touch it.

"What are you doing Dani?" Danny hissed and Dani turned around.

"He's hurt, we gotta help him" She snapped back and touched the turtle. He moaned softly at the touch. She got hold on the turtles arm and turned him intangible so the shackles were no longer around his wrists and ankles and he was free.

"Dani we can't just bring a giant turtle to our apartment, besides they will notice he's gone!" Danny snapped at Dani who was now lifting the turtle. Another advantage from being a half ghost. Being stronger so a 12 year old could carry a giant turtle.

"I don't care, he's hurt. So you either help or go ahead. Please Danny." Dani pleaded. Danny sighed and signed for Dani to follow him. She smiled lightly as they flew out of the lab. They kept invisible while they flew to their apartment. The two of them hired an apartment for the summer vacation in New York. For Danny it was a great way to escape the constant ghost invasion and have some free time for the first time in months. Besides since this new ghost hunter came in view Danny could finally leave amity park safely. Though Danny wasn't sure if a permanent absence would really help his home town. Besides he still had to go to school. It wasn't a really big apartment but more like a last-minute apartment. The entrance was at the end of an alley and it had one window. Dani and Danny both flew inside. It wasn't a really big apartment. When you entered the front door, which the siblings actually never used, you came into a living room with an open kitchen attached to it. (Like the apartment from that old lady from 'touch and go'.). Next to the kitchen were 3 rooms. 1 bathroom and 2 bedrooms. One for Dani and one for Danny. Dani flew towards her own room and placed the turtle on the bed. He looked so small and young. She looked at his face, there were small freckles on his cheek. They really looked cute. Dani wasn't a medical but she had treated Danny a lot of times if he had injuries so she went to check the little turtle.

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand around?" Dani snapped at Danny. Harsher than she meant but Danny knew how his cousin could be. He sighed but then walked over to the turtle and looked at him. He had a lot of bruises and minor cuts and 2 large ones on his shoulder and arm. And apart from the injection marks he seemed perfectly fine. Dani rushed in with a bowl of water and started to clean the cuts and Danny cooled the bruises with his ice-powers. After that was done Dani bandaged major cuts and tugged the turtle in. He looked so vulnerable and Dani felt pity for him.

"So what are you going to do with him now? After he is healed, what then?" Danny argued, still not happy with Dani taking a giant turtle home.

Dani took a blanket and a pillow and took it with her and laid it on the couch. "I don't know yet okay? First I'm going to sleep I'm tired and tomorrow I'll think about that. Later Danny" Dani said as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Danny growled a bit. Dani was also a bit the stubborn one, actually just like Danny but he wouldn't admit that. But Danny felt also admiring for his little cousin. She had such a big heart to take a giant turtle home which could be dangerous. Not that it looked like it. Danny sighed.

"Later Dani" He muttered and went to bed too. When Dani opened her eyes she smiled when she noticed Danny was asleep. She jumped off the cough and rushed towards her room and sat down next to the turtle.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you" She whispered as she tugged the turtle in again. Only then she noticed something in his belt. Curiously she took it and placed in in her own hand. It looked a bit like a small turtle shell. She exanimated it a bit and then found out it was some kind of ugly phone. How got a turtle this? She asked herself and tried to activate the thing. Immediately she got a low-battery sign.

"Well here goes nothing" She muttered as she walked towards her own charger and plugged It in. Surprisingly it fitted. She smiled a bit as she saw it charging. Maybe there was something on the phone which could tell her something about this turtle. She turned around when she heard the turtle moan and she walked over to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He opened his mouth but went into a coughing fit. Only then Dani actually realized how humanoid this turtle actually was. I mean he was couching and slept like a normal human. Dani handed him a glass of water, not sure if he could drink it. But the turtle kept lying flat on his shell. He must be very tired or something, Dani thought and placed a hand under his shell and carefully lifted him up so he was in a sitting position. He smiled a bit and brought the glass to his mouth and drank it.

"T-thanks" He muttered as Dani placed him down again. Dani blinked a few times. Wait did that turtle just talk? Fighting ghosts, okay. But talking turtles, that was just ridicules

"D-did you j-just talk?" Dani stuttered and stared at the turtle. He was a turtle but still he looked so human. The way he drank and the talking. She was at least sure about one thing, this was a creature she'd never met before.

"G-guess so" He muttered and closed his eyes in exhaustion and immediately went back to his innocent and vulnerable self. Dani laid a hand on his forehead and tugged him in again. The turtle opened his eyes slowly again and smiled at Dani.

"Thanks" He said before shutting his eyes and falling asleep again. Poor turtle. Dani planted an assuring kiss on his forehead and sat down in her chair again to watch over the turtle until he'd wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Danny realized Dani wasn't on the couch again. He walked towards the kitchen and saw she wasn't there too. He shook his head, she's probably out or something. Danny grabbed some bread and placed it inside the toaster. He waited a few minute before 4 slices of bread came out and placed it on 2 plates. He took his phone to call Dani to tell breakfast was ready. The dialed her number and called her. Her phone began to ring in her own room. Danny curiously raised an eyebrow and hung up and walked towards her room. When he opened the door he couldn't help but laugh a bit. Dani was lying with her head on the side of the bed where the turtle was sleeping on. He walked over to her and picked her up carefully. Danny faded through the walls to get to his own room and laid her down on his bed. She stirred a bit in the bed but Danny pulled a blanket over her and she smiled a bit but continued to sleep. Danny smiled too. His cousin was willing to sacrifice her bed for a turtle she didn't even know. Danny quietly left the room to let Dani sleep and ate his breakfast alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it Leo, it has been 3 days" Raph growled as he punched the wall again. 3 days without Mikey. The lair was quiet, too quiet. Donnie only functioned on coffee lately and Leo kept practicing his moves without resting. They were all exhausted. Even Master Splinters return couldn't calm the brothers down.

"My sons" the voice of a rat suddenly echoed through the lair and the 3 brothers rushed towards the dojo to meet their sensei.

"What is it Master?" Donnie asked curiously. He sounded desperate.

"I sensed your brother my sons. He is in some kind of lab at the east block" Master Splinter stated. Raph growled as he punched the ground. There was a well-known animal research center in the east block where they experimented on animals. Raph screamed furiously. The idea of scientists hurting Mikey was unbearable. Leo placed his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I don't like it either but at least we have a clue where Mikey is. Come on, we leave tonight" Leo stated. Later when it became night 3 turtles ran over the rooftops to get to the animal research center to find their little brother. Little did they know that Mikey was already gone for a whole day.


	3. Dead end

"I'm tired of waiting for the analyses, prepare the scalpels I want to dissect him right away" A man in a white lab coat stated and he walked over to his room. It was very early in the morning. The sun wasn't even fully up yet, leaving a dusky appearance. A few cars travelled along the busy roads of New York, which weren't that busy at this hour. The man in the lab coat, named Collin, was already up for his research. For the last 3 days his days has been the same. Taking different tissue and blood samples to determine the full build-up of the weird mutant they captured a few days ago.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this? We haven't fully determined his build-up, you could end up killing it. Apart from the pain he'll be in" A different man spoke. One of the many assistants Collin had, he didn't even know his name. It was a short man with spiky black hair. He had green eyes and he wore the same lab coat as Collin did. He raised an eyebrow upon hearing the statement of his assistant. How dare he question him?

"I've waited for 2 damn days! I don't care if he's in pain, he's just an animal anyways. And I'm not going to take orders from anyone, and certainly not an assistant" He snapped back and send the assistant away. He smirked. He wasn't going to take orders from him. He was in charge here and if he wanted to dissect the animal he would. Collin walked towards his desk and sat down. After a while a different assistant walked in.

"The lab is ready, do we have permission to retrieve the turtle?" He questions and Collin nods in approval. He grabbed his notebook and walked over to the lab. The same assistant is in the lab who questioned him. He looks up briefly but looks down when he sees Collin walking in. Collin ignores him and walks to the computer and lays the files on the desk and grabs his gloves and surgeon mask. Collin walked towards the middle of the room where the examination table was already set up and the scalpels and other medical gear was already packed. His fingers slid along the pointy and sharp blades until the assistant came in, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"What is wrong?" Collin sneered.

"The t-turtle… he- he's gone"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you're finally awake" Dani exclaimed happily once she realized the turtle was awake. It was already 12 o'clock and the turtle finally woke up. He looked around in confusion, not knowing where he was. When he realized he wasn't home he started to cry. Dani's heart broke at the sight of the small turtle cry. She immediately wrapped her arms around the turtle and tried to comfort him.

"Ssssst, What's wrong, I'm not going to hurt you" She cooed and awkwardly rubbed his shell. But it seemed to help cause after a few seconds the crying turned into sobbing and eventually he was quiet. The turtle brought his hand towards his face and wiped his tears away. Dani looked at him in astonishment. Even if she'd heard him speak before she was still amazed with the fact he was so…. So human.

"I just want to go home" The turtle then said. Dani blinked a few times, not knowing how to react. Home, did he mean back to the scientists? Did he really thought of it as home, or did he really think he had a home.

"I'm Dani by the way" She said after a short silence and released him out of the hug. She really didn't know how to talk about his home. The turtle smiled lightly.

"I'm Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey. Well everybody except my father, he's also my sensei you know. Well come to think of it there aren't many people who call me that. Most call me reptile or something. Not like there's anything wrong with that. Actually not many people know me actually. We have this living in secret…." He rattled. Dani laughed at the vocabulary and the whole speech of Mikey and placed a hand before his mouth before he could say anything else.

"I only asked your name little guy, not your whole life story" She said and grinned. He was cute and very kind and funny. She felt pity for him. He really thought he had a home and a family. And he mixed the lab and who knows what with each other.

"I'm taller than you are" Mikey exclaimed and grinned a bit.

Dani shook her head. "You're still little"

"That makes us both small" Mikey grinned and they both started to laugh. There were so many questions Dani wanted to ask, where are you from. Where did you live before and how come you be this way. She didn't even know which question to start with so she asked the most obvious one. Well not maybe looking at the occasion but anyways.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" She started. Mikey looked down and his stomach began to growl. "Guess so" He grinned.

"So what do you eat anyways?" Dani asked hesitantly. What did a turtle eat anyways. And more important, a giant mutant turtle. Did he eat whatever he good eat or only what turtles ate? And where did he even get all of his food? She knew that some turtles tend to eat vegetables but there are also examples of carnivores.

"Pizza! I love pizza, do you have pizza?" Mikey exclaimed and grinned again, man is grinning the only thing he does all day? But still Dani was overwhelmed at the answer, pizza. How the hell did he get pizza? It's not like he could go to a pizzeria and order a medium cheese pizza. Don't mind me, I'm just a giant mutant turtle who's hungry. Here's my money. Dani shook her head lightly. Come on, she is a clone of a half ghost. She's seen weirder things in her life, did she? At least her 'cousin' did. Fighting monsters on regular basis. Not to mention her one seriously crazed-up fruit loop creator , Vlad masters.

"Alright I'll be right back" She mumbled and left the room. When she closed the door she immediately noticed Danny standing next to the door.

"Guess it's awake right?" HE said and followed Dani to the kitchen.

Dani sighed. "He's awake you mean" She snapped back and opened the fridge to look for some pizza.

"Okay okay easy, I didn't mean it. It's just those injection marks that makes me suspicious." Danny exclaimed and raised both of his arms in defence. Dani sighed and grabbed a half pizza and placed it on the table. She turned around to look at Danny.

"I know" She said and turned around again. "Wait which injection marks?!" She exclaimed and turned around again, almost dropping the pizza. Danny grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down a bit.

"DO you want everyone to hear it?" Danny said and Dani gave her most innocent smile. "But I think I found injection marks and I think it makes him forget things" Danny continued. Dani stared in shock. They injected Mikey?

"But why…. How do you know it makes him forget?" She questioned him. How could they even dare to inject him. He was so sweet and innocent yet quite intelligent.

"Did you notice how he avoided saying important things like names and places. He said that he was named Mikey but not by who. He said he wanted to go home, but not where that was" Danny explained to Dani. He was right. Mikey did do that. He could've told them about his family and where they live so they could find his family, if he had one.

"I don't know Danny, I think it's because he doesn't have anything. I mean he's a giant turtle, not to be mean but where could he possibly go? I think he's making everything up" Dani explained her theory. She looked at Danny, expecting him to disagree with her but he just nodded and thought about it for a minute. It was possible what she'd said. Overall it could be possible that he was born in captivity and was only transferred towards another lab 2 days ago or something. Dani shook her head and went to the pizza again.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out asking Mikey" She mumbled and placed the pizza in the oven. Danny was tapping nervously.

"So do you want to wait until he's asleep when I cool his wounds with my ice-powers?" He asked after a long silence while Dani was staring at the oven waiting for the pizza to get ready. She sighed.

"I don't know, it depends if you let me keep him" She said.

"Wait keep him? Dani you know we can't do that?"

"Why not? He has feelings too and he has nowhere to go" Dani exclaimed and was on the verge of crying. Danny backed down immediately as he saw his cousin like this. He kneeled next to Dani and grabbed her hand.

"Look, I'm going to heal him and we'll discuss this later okay?" Danny asked and Dani nodded. She watched as Danny stood up and he walked towards the room. He hesitated for a second but did knock and entered the room. It was still weird that a giant turtle was lying in bed. Even though he was roughly the same height as Danny. Mikey looked at him curious and watched his movements. Danny sighed and decided that he just had to say it.

"Look I'm going to cool your injuries, do you promise not to freak out with what I'm going to do?" Danny asked, referring to his ice powers. Mikey nodded, curious what the boy was about to do.

"He's a giant turtle, no offence or something, I think he's seen something in his life already" Dani said as she walked in with a pizza. Mikey's face lightened up as he saw the pizza and wanted to get up but Dani quickly placed the pizza on the table and placed a hand on his plastron to push him back.

"First Danny is going to look after you, okay?" She said.

"If I can have the pizza afterwards" Mikey grinned and laid back on his bed again. Danny brought his hand up and formed ice on his hands and placed it on top of Mikey's bruises, who were already healing nicely. Mikey winced a bit and stared at Danny's hands. But he didn't freaked out, he was even fascinated. Danny cooled all of his wounds and checked the cuts but stated they were already healing and didn't require anything else.

"Wow that was so cool! You're like a superhero with those powers" Mikey exclaimed. "Can you do something else apart from that ice? How did you even get these powers. And do you fight against evil like some hero's do or not? Wait I've never seen you on the news or something, since when…" Again Mikey was cut off by Dani placing a hand over his mouth. She laughed and handed him the pizza. His eyes caught the pizza and his eyes lightened up.

"Here eat, at least you're silent then" Dani laughed and handed him the pizza. Mikey grinned and grabbed a slice and bit a large chunk of pizza and chewed it happily. Danny breathed out in relief. How could a turtle have such a vocabulary? Dani smirked as she watched how Mikey ate 4 slices of pizza inn a few minutes.

"Easy there big boy" She grinned. Mikey yawned in response.

"Speaking of food, I'm going to make lunch" Danny said and walked outside, leaving Dani and Mikey alone. "Ya tired buddy?" Mikey nodded a bit. Dani grabbed his blanket and tugged him in.

"You know, my older brother always used to do this when I was younger" He said as he watched Dani tug him in. Dani looked at him and felt pity for him again, his brother.

"About that, can you tell me more about your family? What are their names for example?" She felt bad for asking but she had to know. She'd always been curious about everything. Mikey's grin fell and he looked down. He turned around, his shell towards Dani and placed the blanket over his chin.

"I don't remember" He said and shut his eyes. Dani felt pity for him, she shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry" She whispered and walked outside the room. She shouldn't have asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could this happen!?" Collin shouted as he looked around. He was furious, furious that the turtle was gone. It has been 12 hours after they discovered it. It was almost night again, 8 o'clock. The whole they searched for the turtle, in vain. He was gone, long gone. But they didn't know how. The last assistant entered the room and looked at Collin, truly terrified.

"What?" Collin snapped.

"The girl is informed, she won't be coming" The assistant said and hurried to the group of people. The girl was actually Dani. And since she didn't know about the turtle, at least so they thought, Collin didn't want her to be here. Collin looked around again, furious. None of the assistants moved or spoke.

"You are all working overtime until I dismiss you, now go!" He snapped and sent all the people out. He growled and kicked his desk causing all the papers to fly through the room. A few seconds after that the power went off.

"Great, what is coming next?" He growled and searched for a lamp. There were footsteps and the door opened. Collin looked at the door only to find out the hall was out of power too. The door closed again and suddenly he was forced down. Something heavy sitting on his chest. Collin determined it as a human since he could hear it breathing and moving. The man growled in anger and Collin could hear metal scraping and suddenly his hands were trapped inside some steel lines. "Don't kill me please" Collin pleaded and he could hear sighs from 2 people.

"Raph don't kill him, yet" Another voices spoke.

"I'm not! Donnie how is the power doing, I want to see the face of this coward" The man on Collin's chest snapped back.

"Working on it, It should be starting…. Now" A third voice said and after he said that the light went back on. Collin blinked with his eyes and stared at the person on his chest. It was a giant turtle, just like the other one! But this one was slightly bigger and had a red mask instead of a orange one. 2 other turtles were standing in the room, one with a blue bandana, and one with a purple one. Collin noticed they had weapons too. The blue one had 2 swords and the purple one had bo-staff. Then he noticed how his wrists were hold in place by two sais. The red banded turtle took out a small knife from his belt and smirked.

"So now yer gonna tell ma where ma little brotha is or I'll cut ya" He threatened and Collin swallowed heavily. His heart began to race and he struggled against the sais.

"Tell ma!" The same turtle demanded again and placed the blade against Collin's skin.

"I would tell you if I were you" The purple one said. "You don't want to see Raph losing control, trust me" The blue one said and they both grinned. While the red one, Raph apparently, was still full of rage.

"H-he has gone m-missing t-this morning, w-we don't k-now where he is" Collin stuttered, truly terrified. Maybe it was fait or maybe it was karma he was in this position now. At least now he knew how the animals would feel, and the turtle when they took different blood samples and injected him.

"And why should I believe that?" Raph roared and pressed harder. A thin line of blood oozing from Collin's arm. He winced slightly.

"I-I s-swear I d-don't know. M-my assistant told m-me this morning. I swear we don't k-now where he is" Collin pleaded and he began to cry in fear. Fear of being killed by these monsters. Raph growled again but the blue banded turtle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Raph" He demanded but Raph shook his head.

"No way, he has Mikey. I ain't believing him" He snapped back and pressed the blade against his skin already.

"He isn't lying Raph, come one let's see if we can find any information in his room" The purple one helped him out. Collin relaxed when the red turtle stood up and pulled the sais from his wrists. But Raph still wouldn't believe it, he had Mikey! They found his bandana and knee pads.

"Raph I can't sense Mikey somewhere nearby, he isn't here" the blue banded turtle assured him. Collin was slowly scrawling backwards, if he could only reach the door and alarm anyone. Raph noticed and jumped towards Collin.

"You may not have ma little brotha, but ya had him" He roared again and kicked Collin in his ribs and punched him in the face. Collin moaned in pain and fell unconscious.

"Nice going Raph" Leo exclaimed as he turned away from the man and looked around the room and searched through different papers.

"Don't worry Leo, he'll be fine. Just a headache when he wakes up, and maybe some bruised ribs, or some bruises. And possibly breathing difficulties" Donnie smirked. Mostly he wasn't really violent but they took his only little brother! His best friend. The other half of the B-team. Even though he didn't even like the name B-team. But Mikey did, and now he was missing. Their only way to get to their little brother ended up dead. He was here, but not anymore. Somehow Donnie was relieved. They heard the plans what they were going to do when he'd still be here. Cutting him open and dissect him. If he didn't went missing he'd be dead right now.

**What do y'all think? Good, bad, terribly? Please review!**


	4. reunited

"He's asleep" Dani mumbles while she walked into the living room. She felt guilty for asking, he didn't even know who his family was. If he even had one.

"Come on Dani, it's not your fault you know that" Danny tried to comfort his little cousin. Dani looked up but shook her head. Poor little guy, he misses a family, his family. And even though it was hardly possible, Dani began to believe he actually had a family. He was young yes but he was a giant turtle and he had to come from somewhere. And Dani could hardly believe he really saw the people in the lab as family. Come one, she fought ghosts. Why was she so surprised with giant animals?

"I'm going out for a while, yes I got my phone, yes I'm careful and yes I'm home on time" Dani said, avoiding the lecture Danny would always give her before she would go out. Dani didn't even wait for a reaction and went ghost and turned intangible and flew out of the building. It was quite cool for summer but it wasn't really cold either. Not that Dani was affected with cold because she was always cold. It was already dark and the streets in New York were once again abandoned. A few cars were passing by. Dani turned invisible and flew. She didn't know where, or why but she had to fly for a few hours maybe. She just hoped it would be a peaceful night. But of course, since the day she was created nothing was peaceful. People were walking along the streets. Hobo's, women and some strange man. But apart from that it was quiet, maybe too quiet.

Dani passed several buildings, stores, jewelry shops and some other weird shops she didn't know about. It was really quiet, way too quiet. She flew ahead. Nothing happened but she stayed tense. Waiting for something to happen. An attack, maybe Vlad or a fight between two hobo's. She passed familiar streets, she knew this. It was her way to her job. She gained some speed and the white lab came into sight. She immediately stopped when she saw what was happening. The power was off, not just in some rooms but everywhere in the building. Weird, there was always someone there, 24 hours a day. So the power couldn't be off. Dani turned intangible and flew inside the building. Different comments were shouted along the empty halls. Screams and footsteps were heard. Dani lifted her hand and made a ball of ectoplasm to lighten up the hall a bit. Now the guards could see her but yet she didn't care, there was something strange going on and she wanted to find out.

"Boss, are you alright?!" A terrified voice was heard from a room close by and Dani decided to follow the sound. She faced through the wall and saw a long man in a lab coat sitting on a chair. Another man was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. The man in the chair was holding an icepack against his forehead and his wrists were red from something.

"What happened Boss?" The man with the spiky black hair asked and changed the icepack.

"The brothers of that ugly turtle came looking for him" The man hissed and rubbed his head in pain. Wait brothers, turtle? Could it really be that Mikey had brothers?_ "You know, my older brother always used to do this when I was younger" _This sentence kept echoing in her mind, he really did have brothers? A family who cared about him.

"Are you sure, we thought it was the only one of his kind" The spiky man said.

"I'm sure, they were 3 giant turtles, Somewhat longer than the other one but around the height of a 15 year old child" The injured man snapped. Without waiting for an answer Dani turned around and flew out of the building, processing what she'd heard. Mikey did have brothers and they were looking for him! She had to look for them, but where would they be. It's not like they can buy a house or rent an apartment. She was stopped in her tracks when her cell phone ringed, it was Danny.

"What's up?" Dani said cheerily. The other line was silent, Dani could hear breathing, heavily and panted.

"Danny what's wrong?!" Dani screamed and waited desperately for an answer.

"G-ghost, P-lasmius m-maximus" Danny pained on the other side of the line. Dani gasped in horror. Danny was being attacked and the ghost had shortened his powers so he couldn't defend himself. She almost dropped her phone but caught it and flew home as fast as she could. Hoping she wasn't too late. She gritted her teeth, she was far away from home, at least 10 minutes top speed. Hold on Danny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Donnie, what's wrong?" The blue banded turtle snapped. They were jumping on the roofs, searching for a sign of Mikey, in vain. Suddenly Donnie's phone began to make sounds.

"I- i don't get it, it's Mikey's tracker, it's picking up a signal again" Donnie said confused and showed his two elder brother his shell cell where a map was shown, a red dot indicating where Mikey's phone was, and maybe Mikey. And it was. A few blocks ahead Danny just turned on the phone because it was done charging, curious how a turtle got a cell phone. The turtle was still sleeping and Danny smiled lightly. He got it now, why Dani wanted to get him home. He really was adorable when he slept. His chest slowly falling and rising and those little freckles under his eyes made him look even younger. Sometimes he would twitch slightly but kept sleeping. A blue mist came out of his mouth, there was a ghost nearby. Without thinking he changed into his alter ego and flew into the living room. Leaving Mikey after. The cell phone was still in his hands and he put them in his suit.

"There you are Phantom" A random ghost appeared from the shadows, it wasn't a large one. Somewhat smaller than Danny. It was a weird ghost, it was some kind of overgrown snake but instead of having only a long body it had a large curled tail on which he jumped to move and two weird tentacle arms.

"What do you want from me?" Danny snapped and charged a ball of ectoplasm. The snake ghost shook his head and charged in on Danny. He shot his ectoplasm and it hit the chest of the snake. He screamed and stumbled backwards a bit. The snake ghost hissed dangerously and charged at Danny again. Before Danny could react the snake ghost was behind him, man he's fast. Suddenly an electric charge went through his back and Danny winced. It wasn't as strong as a real charge but it wasn't really pleasant either. He fell to the ground and felt how the white ring appeared and suddenly he was in his human form.

"What are you going to do now Phantom?" The ghost snared and kicked Danny in the chest and threw him against the wall. Danny reached for his cell phone and called.

"What's up?" A cheerily voice answered but Danny had no time to answer and was thrown into the middle of the room. He panted for air.

"Danny what's wrong?" Dani was now panicking.

"G-ghost, P-lasmius m-maximus" Danny said before his phone was kicked out of his hands.

"We wouldn't want you calling someone right?" He teased and wanted to kick Danny again but this time he could the tail and threw him backwards. The ghost hissed and then laughed.

"Seems like help is on her way, see you later Phantom" He laughed and faded through the wall, leaving Danny behind. He grunted and got up. His head was throbbing a bit but apart from that he was fine, one advantage from being ghost. He formed some ice on his hand and placed it on his head where the wall met his head. He sighed slightly and sat down, what was that all about? Danny shook his head and grabbed Mikey's cell phone again. Danny looked at it again, unaware that 3 brother were coming to rescue Mikey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya sure braniac?" Raph snapped when they were standing in an abandoned alley. There was one door an done window but the curtains were closed, almost. Leo carefully walked towards the window and looked through the tiny gap in between the curtains. It was a small apartment and the window was inside the living room, on the left was an open kitchen and in the back were three rooms. Leo gasped when he saw how one door was open and saw Mikey sleeping in the bed. He turned around with an angry look.

"Mikey's in here" He hissed and Raph growled in anger.

"Let's get ma brotha" He hissed but Leo stopped him and pointed inside. Towards Danny. He wasn't cooling with eyes anymore but he was still on the couch, playing with Mikey's cell phone.

"He can't let him see us, Donnie can you cut off the power?" Leo said and looked at Donnie.

"On it!" Donnie assured and began to reposition some wires. He nodded at Leo and both Leo and Raph got ready to invade.

"Raph, you get the boy, I'll look for more and Donnie you get Mikey" Everyone nodded and Donnie cut the last wire and the power went off.

What is going on? Danny thought confused when the power went off. He wanted to form a ball of ectoplasm but found out his powers were out of commission for at least 3 hours. He sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen. The door slowly cracked and he immediately stood in a defence stance. He couldn't see anything without his ghost vision in the dark. The door opened more and footsteps walked in the room, despite the fact they were almost silent. A large weight on his chest caused Danny to fall backwards and he collapsed with the ground. He grunted and tried to kick it off his chest but was quickly pinned down by something. More footsteps and Danny heard them going into Dani's room, since it was the closest to the living room.

"Donnie grab Mikey and let's go"

"No leave him alone!" Danny said desperately and kicked the person from his chest. Despite not having his ghost powers, he was still strong. And the person was probably caught off guard. Danny quickly got up and ran towards Dani's room. His eyes a bit adapted to the darkness so he could find Dani's room with the slight vision and from his memory. Luckily the living room wasn't really messy and there weren't any furniture to block the path.

"Donnie!" A voice started from behind but Danny was in Dani's room already and pushed away the man who was standing in front of Mikey. He winced at the chest. Or he was really muscled or he had some kind of shield in front of his chest. The man stumbled backwards and Danny pushed him further, out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"You're not getting him" Danny said protectively.

"STOP!" A young girly voice screamed. On that moment the lights went on and Danny blinked a few times. His mouth fell in surprise when he saw the person who he pushed earlier, it was a turtle, just like Mikey. But this one had knee caps and instead of nothing he wore a purple bandana. A gap was between his teeth which made him look quite adorable, apart from the fact he was a giant turtle. On his back was a long wooden stick. Danny looked around in shock and saw 2 other turtles, a blue and a red one. The blue one had two swords and the red one two sais.

"Please we mean no harm" Dani said calmly and flew towards the purple turtle but decided to walk to avoid freaking him out more. The turtle backed down and hit the back of the couch.

"You're the brothers of Mikey right? We found him in a lab and brought him here" Dani continued and the turtle relaxed a bit when Dani named Mikey. The blue turtle stepped forward.

"Is Mikey alright? Can we see him?" Dani nodded and walked towards her room were Mikey was still sleeping, talk about a deep sleep. The 3 turtles followed but all kept an eye on the 2 strange people. Not to mention that the girl flew just a minute ago. Especially Raph. Donnie immediately rushed towards Mikey when he finally saw him. He was sleeping peacefully. And apart from some slight bruises he seemed fine. Donnie shook him lightly to wake him up. Mikey slowly opened his eyes and looked around, still sleepy.

"Mikey ya bonehead" Raph screamed and rushed over to Mikey and hugged him tightly.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered and hugged him back. He began to cry, his brothers were finally here.

"Not to ruin the moment but maybe this is the right time to tell you… guys that Mikey was drugged" Dani stepped forward a bit. Donnie nodded.

"I know I saw the files. Don't worry it should wear off soon with some rest" Donnie assured him.

"I can't believe you actually came" Mikey said crying and pulled Donnie into the family hug. After a few minutes Mikey's eyes locked into Dani's one.

"Thank you" He mouthed.

**So what'ya guys think? Continue or stop here? **


End file.
